fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Heat Death
Summary The angel Mihr was descended from angelic soldiers who defected from Heaven unnoticed during the War in Heaven. Raised as a soldier from birth, most of Mihr’s life was dedicated to combat, selling her services as a mercenary and participating in wars across the galaxy and beyond. Eventually, she was contacted by Observer, the leader of the group of angel assassins known as Zabaniya, and offered a job; caught up in Observer’s charisma and beauty, Mihr accepted, and was given the codename Heat Death. Over time, Heat Death grew in prominence in the organization, surviving many other members and repeatedly rising up to Observer’s notice and offering her strategic advice. Ultimately, acknowledging their mutual attraction, the two of them entered into a relationship, and Heat Death rose to the official position of Observer’s right hand and chief advisor, a position she has held ever since. Appearance As an angel, Heat Death's body is a mutable work of magic, and she does not have any set appearance. In a human guise, she's tall, and on the toned side, though she is still kinda lanky. She has freckly dark brown skin, and dark, reddish-orange hair. This hair goes down a bit past her shoulders, and is usually tied up into a short braid or ponytail. She has pale orange eyes, and three pairs of fluffy, reddish orange wings. These wings are very fluffy, very large, and burn with heat and flames, distorting the air around Heat Death. Her halo is much the same; big, reddish-orange, and burning above her head. Heat Death wears sunglasses, with chokers and collars that are often fitted with locks. She often wears fingerless leather gloves, along with leather jackets of varying colors, from black to red to purple to brown. She also wears varsity and flight jackets. She wears sleeveless shirts and tanktops underneath. Heat Death also wears jeans - typically skinny - or denim short shorts, usually paired with tights. She wears fancy, ornate belts, and sneakers. In her "true" form, Heat Death's intense flames burn away all her features, leaving a smooth, featureless monster wreathed in fire. Her mouth is all that remains, except bigger and toothier. Personality Heat Death is a cool, calm, and collected person, a good manager and a decisive leader in Observer's absence. She is perpetually cool under pressure, rarely panicking and maintaining her cool composure throughout even the most stressful situations. She jokes a lot, and is quite friendly and personable, acting as the main face of Zabaniya's leadership to the lower-ranked members. When things get serious, she gets very professional and businesslike. While she is loyal to Observer, she often acts without her input in pursuit of Zabaniya's best interests. She's very patient and observant. It's very easy for her to relax and unwind, and she is extremely loyal to Observer, who she values above all else. Heat Death is flashy and dramatic, having a penchant for showmanship and theatrics in combat, which she loves. An emotionally private person, it's hard to tell what she's thinking or feeling most of the time. She is quite curious, and avoids being influenced by her emotions in the pursuit of her goals. She's not the most ambitious person, completely satisfied with who she is and where she's at. Heat Death gets jealous extremely easily, treating Observer with possessiveness and trying to get as much of her attention as possible. Underneath her friendly, kind exterior, she's very petty and destructive, and goes out of her way to screw things over for others all the time. She is a big fan of herself, and particularly of things she finds beautiful. Personal Statistics Origin: Starcross ---- Name: "Heat Death" ("HD"). Real name is Mihr. Classification: Angel Alignment: Neutral Evil Color Identity: White/Blue/Black ---- Gender: Female Age: Hundreds of thousands of years old Date of Birth: Unknown Height: 5'10 Weight: 130 lbs ---- Likes: Mysteries, over-the-top things, dramatic things, puzzles and riddles, cold weather Dislikes: Disrespect, not getting enough attention, excessively hot weather Affiliation: Observer Combat Statistics Tier: At least 4-A | At least 3-C Powers and Abilities: Magic, Extrasensory Perception (Mages maintain a constant, perfect, and precise image of their surroundings by analyzing them through magic), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Absorption of energy and heat to the point of Absolute Zero, Heat and Fire Manipulation, Friction Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 4; Concepts in Agency are purely personal constructions, but those who can manipulate them affect and bring them into existence as abstractions; however, even then, they do not govern all reality, but can be imposed onto it on a limited scale to alter reality), Telepathy, Teleportation, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Reality Warping with Override Sigils (Override Sigils can be used to overwrite the laws of physics), can absorb magic, her attacks (physical and magical) damage the soul just as they do the body, Shapeshifting, Reactive Evolution (An Absolute Barrier automatically adapts to attacks to become more resistant), Resistance to physical / magical attacks (Absolute Barriers protect the user from attacks on all levels of existence, whether mental, spiritual, or conceptual, as well as hax such as Causality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, and Time Manipulation), Acausality (Type 2; A mage's history, present, and fate all exist independently of the past and future), Intangibility, Non-Corporeal (As an angel, she is composed primarily of magic; immune to conventional damage), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8; her life is linked to that of Observer and she cannot die as long as Observer endures), Regeneration (Low-Godly) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level+ (Her casual attacks can wipe large sections of a galaxy from existence, and, unrestrained, her presence alone would drain the galaxy of all its heat and energy within seconds, destroying it) | At least Galaxy level (Galactic Supernova Blazer vents all her energy at once, allowing her to fight beyond her normal limits for a brief period of time; briefly kept up with Starburner Kyarne) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable in speed to Deleter; she can extend her blade, Eden, across the galaxy to pierce distant targets at high speeds, and can keep up with people who can react to Eden's extensions) | Massively FTL+ (Briefly kept up with Kyarne) Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar (Comparable to Observer, whose mass is equivalent to that of many star systems) | Multi-Stellar (Comparable to the likes of Remnant, who can fit multiple stars in their orbit) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class+ | At least Galactic Class Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level+ | At least Galaxy level Stamina: Limitless, though she can only use Galactic Supernova Blazer for brief periods of time. Range: Galactic, Low Multiversal with dimensional travel Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Supergenius. Heat Death is a highly skilled and experienced tactician, fighter, and mage, someone who has fought and trained for nearly her entire life. She has enough experience and knowledge on tactics to advise Observer in combat, keeping a cool, calm head while Observer throws tantrums about any slights to her and her appearance. She is an extremely cunning fighter, taking every advantage she can in combat and exploiting her powers to their fullest ability. She is also an incredibly knowledgeable mage, with hundreds upon thousands of years of research and a deep understanding of magic and the physical world backing her magic up. Weaknesses: Heat Death has to regularly vent her energy so that she does not harm herself, and she can only use Galactic Supernova Blazer for very brief periods of time; even using it once is enough to maim her soul and incapacitate her for a long period of time. Key: Base | Galactic Supernova Blazer Abilities Magic is the art of using one's Understanding to Control Fantasy. Heat Death is an extremely powerful angel and mage who has honed her magical powers and her array over hundreds of thousands of years to become one of Zabaniya’s finest members. Her array is of exceptionally high quality, and is specialized in the efficient absorption and storage of as much magical energy as possible. As a result, her magical array is also quite hardy, quick to recover, and can safely discharge the high amounts of magical energy that she can store without much trouble. Due to the strength of her magical array and her nature as an angel, Heat Death can exert herself at the full extent of her magical power for what is effectively an indefinite amount of time, though exerting herself too much in too short a period of time can have negative effects on her array, and could even prove lethal. If she is under intense emotion, this is much likelier to happen, though she will exhibit a much higher output of magical energy. ---- Absolute Barrier: A magical barrier that protects the user from external manipulation and attack, on every level of existence. An Absolute Barrier protects the user’s body, mind, and soul - their cells and atoms, the magical and physical forces keeping them together, and everything else. It is akin to a magical immune system, protecting the mage from threats and adapting to future attack. It passively protects the user from most types of attack, manipulation, and control, as long as the barrier is strong enough - a witch of substantially greater power can punch straight through one. An Absolute Barrier is passively maintained at all times, even in sleep, requiring no energy to maintain, and can only be removed by a stronger witch actively stripping it away, or by the user consciously lowering them. Flight: Heat Death’s magical abilities allow her to easily fly for extended periods of time, as easily as she would walk. She can fly in combat without issue, and is more than fast enough to rapidly travel between solar systems and across the galaxy. Radar: Heat Death’s magical abilities sustain a constant 360° image of her surroundings, which is projected straight to her mind for processing. This radar is far more reliable than conventional senses, and is capable of easily picking up superluminal movement. It constantly operates at Heat Death’s maximum processing speed, even when it would normally be restricted so that she can function normally. Superhuman Capabilities: Heat Death’s magical nature and abilities grant her strength, speed, endurance, and processing speed far above that of any normal human. As an angel, her body is a work of magic on its own, and cannot really be described or understood properly with conventional biological knowledge. Her body is a work of magic, formed of magical energies, barriers, and spells protecting her from attack and strengthening her physically. She can process information at a ridiculously fast rate, indescribable multitudes faster than any normal human - or even the average supercomputer - can. This allows her to process and analyze information during battles and run through the countless calculations needed for her magic. She typically keeps this aspect of her magic restricted when she doesn’t need it, though it will automatically activate if her magic detects a threat. Unfortunately, it tends to activate during times of stress and anxiety, regardless of whether or not Heat Death is in legitimate danger. ---- Angel: As an angel, Heat Death has the traits and powers expected of one, along with the natural, powerful aptitude for magic. Angels are effectively masses of magic, so their bodies are highly malleable and are completely immune to any physical form of attack, as they cannot be said to exist physically. *'Halo:' The halo of an angel is actually a complex Override Sigil, passively maintained without draining any energy. A halo has multiple functions in maintaining an angel’s existence and safety. **'Angelic Data:' A halo contains the magical information that makes up an angel’s existence (typically referred to as just “data”). Through this, an angel can regenerate from any scale of physical wounds through their halo, even complete physical destruction. As a halo is a magical construct, no amount of conventional physical harm can damage it, and even directly attacking it with magic can be difficult. If an angel’s halo is shattered, it will immediately and passively reconstruct itself; when an angel is actually killed, the halo will shatter and finally disappear. **'Fear Not:' An angel’s true nature and form is obscured by magic under normal circumstances, so an angel normally seems to be an individual of the viewer’s species, though their exact appearance is still up to them. In addition, they are normally clearly angelic, with the halo and wings representative of angels. **'Messenger:' Angels can communicate telepathically regardless of language barriers and transmit information across transdimensional distances, partly through their connection to Yesod. They can also teleport such distances and open portals to other worlds. This allows them to leave Heaven and travel across other universes. **'Protection from Harm:' A halo protects its bearer from offensive magic of all varieties, including those that seek to warp or manipulate them through other means. It is particularly effective in protecting against the corrupting influence of demons. *'Wings:' The wings of an angel are special, unique constructs formed out of magic, and are used to direct and manipulate magical energies as limbs. They can even absorb magic and other energy with ease. The wings are the most sensitive and important part of an angel’s body, and they are carefully maintained at all times. World-Ending Entropy - Heat Death: Heat Death’s main magical power is a power that is, while very simple in function, extremely dangerous in the right hands. Through this power, Heat Death drains all the heat and energy in her surroundings until there is nothing left, making all atomic movement and anything that requires energy - movement, computation, life - impossible. This destroys all things in her surroundings as the temperature reaches absolute zero, while Heat Death gains all their energy to use for her own purposes. The effects of Heat Death become faster and stronger the closer one is to her; touching her is extremely dangerous, and can be lethal if contact is maintained for too long. Heat Death can channel all the energy she drains through it to whatever purposes she pleases; these purposes are primarily magical attacks, and the acceleration of her own thought processes. Due to the nature of her power, even when restrained, Heat Death’s surroundings are chilly, while she burns at lethally high temperatures, hotter than any sun. Through these powers, Heat Death can manipulate heat and fire, and she is effectively immune to any heat-based attacks, as she just absorbs the heat and becomes more powerful. However, while Heat Death’s energy storage capacity is very high, she must regularly vent it - usually in combat - to prevent harm to herself. *'Absolute Entropy Blade Eden:' Heat Death can manifest her magical power into the form of a massive, fiery blade that is her preferred weapon in combat. Like her main body, the effects of her magic become faster and stronger the closer one is to Eden; touching the blade itself often instantly absorbs enough heat to reach absolute zero and destroy whatever is in contact with it. To better exploit this, Eden is extremely long, and Heat Death can increase its length and size to the point where she can pierce people with it from across the galaxy. **'Entropic Venom Injection:' Heat Death can inject those pierced with Eden with a fragment of the sword, causing the effects of coming into contact with it to rapidly destroy the target utterly. *'Galactic Supernova Blazer:' After absorbing enough energy, Heat Death can vent it all at once for an extremely brief burst of power, allowing her to briefly fight beyond her own normal limits. However, this is extremely taxing on her soul - while it won’t kill her due to her link to Observer, it is typically enough to incapacitate her for the rest of a fight if she does not end the fight with it. Motionless World - All-Friction: A powerful friction-based magic that Heat Death developed to compliment her main offensive magic. By manipulating the effects of friction, she can wear her opponents down with extreme friction, slowing them down and weakening the force of their blows while producing more thermal energy for absorption. Eventually, this extreme friction is enough to stop movement entirely, even neural impulses and atomic movement. Linked Immortality: Due to her close relationship with Observer, she is bestowed with a limited form of her immortality, making it impossible for her to die as long as Observer endures. However, unlike Observer, she can still be worn down over time through significant, consistent damage to her soul, and though it is impossible for most of her opponents to kill her, incapacitating her is still possible. Override Sigil: An extremely advanced form of magical technique used to change the nature of reality around and within the user, allowing them to bend and break through the laws of physics. Due to their complexity, Override Sigils are incredibly difficult to create, use, and control properly, requiring detailed knowledge and a powerful will. In addition, they tend to, invariably, drain a lot of energy and stamina, making it difficult to use them for extended periods of time, even if this can be mitigated by more powerful and willful mages. *'Relative Lightspeed:' A common form of Override Sigil that is ultimately developed in some form or another by most mages as they increase in power and speed. Normally, it would be impossible for even an incredibly powerful and willful mage to break through a universal constant such as the speed of light, theoretically requiring infinite magical energy to do so. However, this Override Sigil circumvents this issue by modifying the user's inner world to change the value of c to whatever they please, raising it as they grow in speed so that they can accelerate past the universal speed limit. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Agency Category:Acausal Characters Category:Angels Category:Antagonists Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Geniuses Category:Heat Users Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Neutral Evil Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Sword Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3